Birchen
Laws * Acolytes have automatic permission to use the territory as they wish for free, including for haven. * The Ivory Claw Werewolf Pack and the Elder Gods gang are under Yoshiko's Protection. You shall not fuck with them. Any issues you have with them will be brought immediately to Yoshiko. Period. * If you cause issues in Birchen, I'll expect you to clean them up. Penalties * Breaking the laws operate on a three strike system. ** Strike 1: Will be ignored. Nobody is perfect. Things happen. ** Strike 2: We will have a discussion, either in person or through some other communication means. ** Strike 3: You end up torpored and returned to whomever should be responsible for you per our laws. Places of Interest 'Miskatonic Athletic Association '(Socialize 3 Site) This Gentlemen's club was formed in 1920 as a solution to Prohibition, and has continued long after that 'noble experiment' ended. Membership is by invitation only. The small mansion is open from 3am to 10pm six nights a week. Social drinking, cards, billiards, and conversation are the major activities; drunkenness is cause for expulsion. 'M.S.P.C.A. '(Animal Ken 1 Site) Headquartered in decaying, once-proud old mansion, Arkham’s Massachusetts Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals building has a large back yard here where stray and abandoned dogs and cats roam. Inside, many more of these animals are kept in kennels and crates for up to two months before they are euthanized. Accepted candidates are given the animal of their choice at no cost; but a donation is always appreciated. 'Larkin Institute '(Medicine/Empathy 2 Site) What once was a progressive mental health institute is now little more than a place where mostly depressed and spoiled upper-class Arkhamites can come and tell psychologists and therapists about their ennui. The institute is housed in a gigantic Victorian mansion, and the area is atypical for this part of the city, with a lush lawn, woods and building surrounding it. Larkin Institute only accepts private insurance, and services here are on an outpatient basis only. Two psychiatrists and five psychologists work here. 'Hoyt Consulting Services '(Persuasion 5, Intimidation 3, Expression 2 Site - currently unavailable) This large, ivy-draped, three-story brick building looks like an oversize Georgian or Federalist mansion. The consultants at Hoyt specialize in mediation and conflict resolution, and are as likely to be hired to settle workplace relation disputes as they are to do relationship counseling. The interior of Hoyt has been remodeled several times to accommodate modernization, but the essential functions of this building have not changed since its construction in 1912. 'Waffle World '(Location) Waffle World’s menu is exclusively breakfast fare, with coffee served from a bottomless pot; open 24 hours a day, every day of the year. An off-duty police officer usually makes extra money by working a security detail from 10:00 pm - 6 am every night. The place is popular with truckers, artists, teenagers, and third-shifters. The kitchen and wait staff changes constantly due to low pay, lousy hours, and meager benefits. 'The First Marine Bank (Arkham branch) '(Location) Hours are from 9am to 5:30pm, Monday to Friday, with Saturday hours of 9 to noon. There are six ATM machines from the First Marine alone in town; not including the drive-thru and walkup inside the building. Both accessible 24-hours a day, but require a debit or credit card for entry. 'Work Out Universe '(Location) A large three-floor gymnasium with pool, sauna, handball, inside track, free weights and exercise machine room. Membership is open to anyone over eighteen years of age. There is a one time joining fee of $200, and a $20.00 per month charged to one’s credit or debit card. The place is most crowded during January and February. There are rumors that steroid dealers work the gym. 'Fountainview Apartments '(Resources 1+ Housing) Three five-story apartment buildings facing three large fountains, built in 1976. Despite the pleasant exterior, these are low end, poorly built apartments. Many of the units have the same wallpaper originally put up in 1976 – stars, stripes, American bald eagles, Liberty Bells, etc. Forty residents of New Orleans were housed here after Hurricane Katrina displaced them. Most of the refugees have decided to stay in the relatively safer Arkham. This has become one of the more dangerous, higher crime areas in town. 'Halsey Public Elementary School '(Academics 1 Site) Educating grades kindergarten through fifth grade. Named for the heroic Miskatonic University administrator who gave his life in service to Arkham during the typhoid epidemic over a century ago, the third grade curriculum devotes several afternoons to the story of this heroic doctor. A statue of Halsey – erected in 1985, and much more modest than the one gracing the University quad – looks benignly towards the playground. It has twice been tipped over by vandals and repaired. Category:Birchen Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Southside Category:Academics sites Category:Housing Category:Persuasion sites Category:Intimidation sites Category:Expression sites Category:Medicine sites Category:Empathy sites Category:Animal Ken sites Category:Socialize sites